Ashi Kabi
/*write few sentences an introduction to your character here*/ Appearance Ashi has silvery white hair which seems to always be in a mess that goes down to around his neck. He has sharp purple eyes. He has a very frail looking body which on the contrary is quite powerful. Ashi tend to have a rather dull or bored look on his face as he enjoys the simpler things in life. Ashi will usually be wearing a long blue coat with a plain t-shirt underneath which varies in colour. He also sports a white or red scarf around his neck which tend to go down up till his waist. Personality Ashi is generally a very calm and simple person who does not dwell on matters to much. He is also quite lazy and doesn't move around as often as he used to unless it is absolutely necessary. Even though Ashi avoids conflict and tends to walk away if annoyed or bothered Ashi doesn't hesitate to fight especially if he is defending the CT. History During the waning days of the CT long before the Battle Arena came to be, Ashi roamed the Discussion Zones moving between the Bleach, Fairy Tail and One Piece District. Occasionally he would wander into the Amusement Park but was not prepared for the sickness it held. However sticking to his resolve in fighting boredom and after witnessing disappointing and epic moments of the forum Ashi eventually grew immune to most of the sickness and decided to become a Chef in the Toriko District. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Logic. Ashi has never had much power when he it comes to the troll other then the occasional occurences. However Ashi has honed his Logic to make up for it from witnessing countless trolling in Sukyaku City. *'Simple Logic: '''Ashi through months of refining developed a new unique type of logic; Simple Logic. Simple Logic is a form of Logic which one cannot fail in as long as their the person has a stable mind and common sense. It allows the user to strengthen his over all capabilities and then amplify or manipulate it based on the persons inner power and mind set. **''Number Exchange: By hitting his enemy multiple times Ashi can amplify the power of his already ridiculous strength. For example if he were to hit the person twice and then hit them a third time it would cause three times the damage fourth time would cause four times the damage so on so forth. Ashi is also able to delay the hits (due to his count fix) so that it does not have to be done in rapid succession so that if he were to hit something/someone one day and lose him he could finish the combo within 12 hours. With his Count Fix he can also speed up his punches making at least 5 punches hit at the same speed as one (however this put's a strain on his arm so he doesn't use it in rapid succession. Accordingly Ashi is able to block hits by an opponent to connect their hits with his. Flash Count: '' Through concentrating his simple Logic at his legs, Ashi is able to move at Light Speed's in a single stride (however if used constantly Ashi starts to lose control of it). ''Count Fix: Allows Ashi to restore something to it's correct/original state by creating a white aura and sending it move around what ever Ashi wants to change. Ashi uses this in many forms from healing himself and others or even prepping attacks (number exchange). However Ashi is also capable of doing the opposite distorting or as one can put it disassembling something of it's primary form. By concentrating his Logic Ashi creates a black aura and whatever it touches breaks off into pieces. This is not permanent and resets depending on how strong the opponent is (From 10 seconds-10 minutes) but is still hurtful to the one who receives it. Ashi tends to use this as a means of long range combat by shooting it in small bullet like forms. Matrix of Numbers: A simple illusion that traps and confuses the enemy in a Matrix of Numbers for 3 days. This attack is used for fodder and is easily broken out of by those of high Troll, Logic and Influence. Ashi can induce this with a simple snap of the fingers. Ashi is able to resist even the strongest mind rape from trolls and can maintain a stable sense against a mind attack with one who has the influence by inducing part of his brain in his Matrix. Mastery of Hand to Hand Combat *In order to defend the CT Bar from numerous people with fail troll/fail logic and even from the Mods attacking, it was necessary that Ashi know how to defend himself and protect the CT and in due just from watching the savagery Ashi managed to master his Hand to Hand combat skills and even implemented his Simple Logic fighting style with it. Trivia *Ashi although not having the power of Influence is well aware of it and it's capabilities. *One of the heads of the CT Mafia Quotes Category:Male Category:Sukyaku Mafia